Plasma display devices using a plasma display panel (hereinafter abbreviated as “panel”), which is one of well-known image display panels, are becoming the mainstream of large-screen image display devices. This is because of their advantageous properties such as a wide angle of vision, easy upsizing, self-luminousness, and high image display quality.
The panel has a large number of discharge cells formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate facing each other. The front substrate includes a front glass substrate provided thereon with parallel-arranged display electrode pairs each consisting of a scan electrode and a sustain electrode. The rear substrate includes a rear glass substrate provided thereon with parallel-arranged data electrodes, barrier ribs, and a phosphor layer. The front and rear substrates are oppositely disposed so as to make the display electrode pairs and the data electrodes three-dimensionally intersect with each other, and to seal a discharge space formed between these substrates. The sealed discharge space is filled with a discharge gas. The discharge cells are formed in the areas where the display electrode pairs and the data electrodes intersect with each other.
A plasma display device displays images by applying a sustain pulse to so as to enable these discharge cells to discharge and to emit light.
To make each discharge cell stably generate a sustain discharge, it is necessary to apply the display electrode pairs with a sustain pulse having a rise time of 1 μsec or less and an amplitude of one hundred and several tens of volts. When the panel has a display screen of, for example, 50 inches, a large current over several tens of amperes flows instantaneously. Therefore, it is essential for the generation of a stable discharge to uniquely arrange and wire the driver circuits so as to reduce the impedance of current paths between the driver circuits and the display electrode pairs. This prevents superimposition of ringing or the like on the sustain pulse or voltage drop due to the large current.
Patent Document 1 shows a plasma display device having driver circuits that are uniquely arranged and wired so as to reduce parasitic inductances, and hence, the ringing in the drive voltage waveforms of the panel.
Patent Document 2 shows a method for securing the electrical connection and fixation between two parallel circuit boards.
However, as the panel increases in size, the current for charging and discharging the panel capacitance and also the current due to discharge increase in proportion to the square of the display screen size. This causes even a small impedance of the current paths to deteriorate image display quality. Furthermore, there is a growing demand for higher image display quality, which does not allow even a slight unevenness of luminance, color, or the like due to the ringing or the like in the drive voltage waveforms.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-347622    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-236185